Bright Mac e Pear Butter
Bright Mac = |-|Pear Butter = Bright Mac, nome completo Bright McIntosh,Compare: Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie; Maud (Rock) Pie, Maudalina Daisy Pie; [Joe, [Donut/Pony Joe]]; Cuppa Joe, Mocha Macchiato Caffe Latte Skim; Cadance, Mi Amore Cadenza; Daring Do (Dazzle), A. K. Yearling; DJ Pon-3, Vinyl Scratch; etc. e Pear Butter são os pôneis terrestres casados e pais de Applejack, Apple Bloom e Big McIntosh. Eles aparecem fisicamente em flashback no episódio da 7ª temporada, A Pêra Perfeita, eles são mencionados em outros episódios e mídia. Desenvolvimento e designs Em Dezembro de 2011, Lauren Faust Mencionou que o paradeiro dos pais de Applejack não havia sido planejado e que o programa provavelmente não mencionaria que eles faleceram. Faust afirmou que, embora ela quisesse que fosse o caso, ela "não achava que eles permitiriam". Na Convenção de Equitação do Meio de 2016 na Polônia, o designer de personagens de My Little Pony Kora Kosicka declarou em resposta a uma pergunta de fãs que os pais de Applejack estão mortos. Middle Equestrian Convention 2016|publisher=YouTube|date=2016-09-13|accessdate=2016-09-13}} O esquema de cores do Bright Mac é semelhante ao de feminino Strawberry Sunrise, Don Neigh, "Special Delivery", "Nolan North","Gingerbread" e masculino Starburst, e ele compartilha suas cores da pêlo e crina com Apple Bloom. O apelido de Pear Butter é o mesmo que o nome de Docinho, foi anteriormente usado como o nome de um pônei terrestre da G2, e também é o mesmo que o nome de a base de Friends Forever 16 potro sem nome - Docinho. Em 17 de novembro de 2012, Tim Stuby brincaram sobre os pais de Applejack sendo tocados por John Stamos e Nancy Kerrigan. Quando perguntado no Twitter sobre sua "Mãe favorita das Mane 6" no final de maio de 2017, Jim Miller respondeu "AJ's." Pear Butter como uma jovem égua tem uma construção similar a Plaid Stripes, "Pearly Whites", "Thunderstruck", potra Fluttershy, mais tarde potra Applejack, mais tarde potra Derpy e Crystal Hoof. Descrição na série Na terceira temporada do episódio Reunião da Família Apple, um par de estrelas cadentes aparece duas vezes voando pelo céu no Rancho Maçã Doce. De acordo com o artista storyboard Sabrina Alberghetti, quem o implementou, as estrelas cadentes devem representar os pais de Applejack; isso também foi sugerido por Tim Stuby. Na quinta temporada do episódio Cruzadas da Cutie Mark, Applejack diz a Apple Bloom depois que ela recebe sua cutie mark, "Se mamãe e papai estivessem aqui, eles ficariam tão orgulhosos de você." Na sétima temporada do episódio Um Problema Real, os pais de Applejack aparecem brevemente em uma bolha dos sonhos segurando um bebê Applejack enquanto Princesa Celestia observa os sonhos dos pôneis. Em A Pêra Perfeita, a história de amor dos pais das Apples é revelada e detalhada através de flashbacks. Quando crianças, Bright McIntosh, da família Apple, conhece e se torna amiga de Pear Butter, da família rival Pear, apelidando de Docinho. À medida que crescem juntos, sua amizade se transforma lentamente em afeto romântico mútuo, apesar da desaprovação da mãe de Bright Mac, Vovó Smith e do pai de Pear Butter, Grand Pear. Quando a disputa crescente entre as famílias Apple e Pear ameaçam separar Bright Mac e Pear Butter, eles têm um casamento secreto, celebrado pela Prefeita Mare, com Burnt Oak e Sra. Cake (seus respectivos melhores amigas) no atendimento. Vovó Smith e Grand Pear logo descobrem sobre seu casamento e quando Grand Pear se recusa a aceitar o amor de Pear Butter pelo Bright Mac, ela renuncia a seus laços familiares para estar com os Apples. O destino final de Bright Mac e Pear Butter é desconhecido, mas seu legado persiste através da honestidade de Applejack, da humildade de Big Mac, da intuição de Apple Bloom em relação aos talentos dos outros, e de uma grande árvore que produz maçãs e pêras, cujas sementes plantaram na noite de seu casamento. Em especial do feriado de natal My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Applejack menciona que ela pegou o chapéu de seu pai Bright Mac. Versões diferentes Bright Mac= |-|Pear Butter= Outras descrições IDW quadrinhos Bright Mac e Pear Butter são mencionados pela Applejack em My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries #4 página 8. Em Friendship is Magic #72, Applejack recria a famosa receita de torta de maçã de sua mãe, Bright Mac e Pear Butter também são apresentados em vários flashbacks. Livros Em Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo, a mãe de Applejack é mencionada, embora não pelo nome, quando Vovó Smith dá a Applejack um caderno que pertencia à mãe de Applejack. PonyChat No quinto episódio de PonyChat, "BRIGHT MAC" e "BUTTERCUP" estão incluídos em "APPLEJACK'S FAMILY TREE" apresentado por Elle on the Inside. Citações A Pêra Perfeita Galeria Ver também *Personagens com um nome semelhante (Bright Mac): Big Mac, Bright Smile, Bright Bulb e Bright Bridle. *Personagens com um nome semelhante (Pear Butter): Docinho, Buttercream, Old Mare Butterwick, Grand Pear, Mare-ion Pear, Sra.Pearblossom e Mr. Pearblossom. Notas Referências en:Bright Mac and Pear Butter es:Bright Mac y Pear Butter pl:Bright Mac i Pear Butter ru:Брайт Мак и Пеа Баттер Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Família Apple Categoria:Família Pear Categoria:Músicos Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Agricultores